Software development in a distributed enterprise development environment involves tens, hundreds, or thousands of developers each working on different portions of the same, or related, applications. Many of these development processes follow a well-defined development process, particularly when developed on top of an existing platform or base application. Strictly defined development processes are used to provide maximum benefit from advantages based on platform-level software development. While the strictly defined development process can provide for similar development, it is difficult to ensure that different developers refrain from creating and using individually designed, but overlapping software objects, models, and other code. At the present, comparison of new objects and/or coding may be made to check for similar technical names of previously-developed objects or other code within a centralized catalog.